


Midnight Memories

by COCO1236



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCO1236/pseuds/COCO1236
Summary: 锤基中篇，HE（伪），中世纪ABO锤-阿斯加德国王A     基-约顿海姆贵族O警告：NC17，肉有，当然肉是为了剧情服务的（屁嘞），作者不知道剧情是什么🌝 ooc属于我，爱情属于他们ABO私设：Alpha在情绪极其暴动下释放出的信息素可以使所有种类的人闻到，并对Beta产生强烈震撼，对Omega的震慑力较小。在一个小时内被标记的Omega可以散发出标记他的Alpha的震慑力，仅限后颈腺体的临时标记。





	Midnight Memories

锤基中篇，HE（伪），中世纪ABO  
锤-阿斯加德国王A 基-约顿海姆贵族O  
警告：NC17，肉有，当然肉是为了剧情服务的（屁嘞），作者不知道剧情是什么🌝 ooc属于我，爱情属于他们  
ABO私设：  
Alpha在情绪极其暴动下释放出的信息素可以使所有种类的人闻到，并对Beta产生强烈震撼，对Omega的震慑力较小。  
在一个小时内被标记的Omega可以散发出标记他的Alpha的震慑力，仅限后颈腺体的临时标记。

嘘，我们的故事开始了  
————————————--------

“驾！！”一记马蹄重叩地面，黄色烟尘纷纷扬扬。这是匹好马，细长有力的腿根生着健壮的肌肉，如雪般的长鬓被风撕扯出暴风般的迅猛，它的眼珠乌黑发亮，透着股挡不住的桀骜不驯，睫毛长而上翘，厚实的嘴唇凶狠地颤动，明眼人一看便知这是匹上佳的杆子马。马背上的人，策马狂奔时动作里的那股狠劲丝毫不逊色于这匹烈马，臂膀上薄薄的铠甲似乎要被内里的肌肉撑裂开来，金发飞洒风中，战袍被狂风刮地猛烈翻滚，好一个骑士模样。  
“Loki！！”他冲天空大吼，声声似裂帛，仿佛要把湛蓝的苍穹撕碎。  
“Loki！！！”他嘶嚎，尾音竟如哭叫般颤抖。  
“Loki！！！！”  
一声又一声，如野狼般悲怆凄惨的长嗥，响彻空旷的原野。

——————————-----------

Loki靠在软塌上，嘴里叼着刚运来的紫葡萄，轻轻合拢上唇，透明甘甜的汁液蔓延唇齿之间，带着果木特有的清香味道一路滑进胃里。“真是个傻子。”他慵懒地看着蜷缩在在地上抽搐的雷神，那人正沉浸在心底最深重的噩梦中，眉头拧成了团金疙瘩，溃散的眼间写满了痛苦，交手还不到几秒就中了他的咒语，想不到son of Odin竟然如此软弱无能。洛基轻扯嘴角，他像抚弄宠物一般揉了揉Thor金色打卷的长发，意外的有点软。  
耳边传来的喊杀声愈加逼近，他几乎都能看见铮铮铁器撞击时擦出的火光。  
“See you in the end.”他绕开了倒地的男人，重重地推开卧室的大门。

————————————--------

两年前  
“Watch Out！！” Thor看见一柄透着寒光的飞箭直直向自己的左胸射来，已经来不及躲闪，幸亏Sif及时赶到，用盾牌挡住了箭头，不然Thor就要牺牲在这残酷的草原上了。那暗箭竟射穿了盾牌半寸有余，可见那弓箭手的力道之大。  
“欠你的。”Thor冲Sif挑挑眉毛，后者则回敬了个白眼。Thor召回锤子，锤子在路上还顺便敲碎了几个巨人的脑袋。“我觉得我们快赢了。”他稳稳地握住了锤柄，又旋身把它甩向敌阵，“先别得意，那个法师还没出现。”Sif削开了一个巨人的胸膛，蓝色的血液差点喷了她半脸。  
说是迟那时快，就在Sif说完话的那一瞬间， Thor看见远方的草地上出现了一条翻滚的白线。“Oh——We get a trouble.”他扁扁嘴，Sif耸耸肩，不以为然地挥了挥手中染血的长剑，“你怕了？” “你觉得呢？” Thor咧嘴一笑，召唤回了重锤。显而易见，霜巨人的法师来了。  
“那个怪物有着长长的獠牙，血红色的眼睛里还往下滴黑液，那些液体可以腐蚀一切生命！”“他手一抬就会刮一场暴风雪。” “他简直就是恶魔，  
长长的指甲能撕烂所有人都骨肉，脸上还纹着诡异的蓝色图腾。” “他冻死了我的兄弟！还剥了他的皮！” “他先用毒牙刺破了我朋友的喉咙，又吸干了他的血，再喷出毒液化成冰锥刺向我。幸亏我跑得快......” 那场旷日持久的冰原大战，阿斯加德，惨败。逃回城邦的残兵在路上死的死伤的伤，每个人脸上都写满了恐惧，不约而同地控诉着那个残忍却法力无边的霜巨人。这些传闻早就被Thor和他的群臣们听的耳朵生茧，Sif每每听到都要鄙视一番那些被吓破胆的士兵。但Thor知道这个法师必有过人之处，不然怎会令这么多人闻风丧胆。如今终于会面，他不禁有些期待，究竟是怎样的人才能令自己的将士们惨败如落水狗？  
那风雪愈刮愈猛，惨白的风裹扎着沙土飞石咆哮而来，如万马齐嘶、千兽奔腾，刺骨的风将草拔上灰蒙蒙的天空，一阵狂风撕裂了死灰般的乌云，拳头大的冰雹以迅雷不及掩耳之势向阿斯加德的军队凶狠地砸来，没来得及举盾牌的士兵不少被砸中了脑袋，只见得他们的头盔扁了一大块，接着软趴趴地倒在地上。“Hold！” Thor雄浑的声音响彻暴风之间，士兵们像是吃了一剂定心丸，颤抖的小腿稳稳地立在原地，手中的长矛也被攥得更紧。  
Thor狠狠地抹了一把睫毛上凝固的冰霜，这鬼风刮的他连眼睛都睁不开。他恶狠狠地将重锤高高举起，电闪雷鸣，健硕的肌肉猛地绷紧，重锤狠狠落地，竟砸出一个直径三米的大坑，刹那间整个风暴中雷霆万钧，闪电向茫茫白风中猛力冲去，只听见远处传来几声濒死的哀嚎与惊恐的尖叫，渗人的暴风雪竟削弱了一些，冰雹的个头也变小了许多。  
忽然察觉脚底的地面有些不对劲，似乎在微微震动，Thor暗叫不好，还没来得及提醒众人，诡异的事情便发生了，碧绿的草坪竟然在瞬间结了层薄薄的冰霜，紧接着一串笑声从头顶压来，Thor似乎意识到那就是传闻中的法师，“你来带兵。”他交代了Sif一句，提锤便向风暴中飞去。  
凭借着Alpha超乎常人的嗅觉，Thor捕捉到了暴风雪中飘忽的那一抹信息素味道，有如此能耐的巨人必然是个强劲的Alpha。信息素的气味忽然浓郁起来，那味道似难以入口的劣酒一般燃烧着他的肺，这么难闻味道，长的绝对很丑，Thor腹诽。  
他错了。  
“Thor，god of thunder.” 声音从脚下响起。他看见了那个法师伫立在山顶崖边，指尖绿光莹莹。法师微微抬头，他对上了他的眼。  
那一刹，静止。  
冰雕玉砌的脸庞，修长匀称的身体如图最华美的大理石雕塑，高挺的鼻尖微微泛着光，骨指之间自成风度，身体微倾的弧度也令人赏心悦目。锋利的獠牙，血红的诡异眼睛，满口毒水，这些恐怖的形容词根本与眼前的人没有半点联系，唯有那蓝色皮肤上复杂繁复的图腾是一句实话。  
可美中不足的就是，这个法师身上散发的信息素味道，真的很令人狼狈。就像是变质发霉的稻谷，遇上腐烂酸臭的树莓，在破烂的泥缸里用盛夏的闷热发酵出的浓稠液体，Thor有点被这浓郁呛人的味道熏得晕头转向，连胃里都在翻江倒海。他甩甩脑袋，猛地落地，在距离法师不到五米的陡峭边激起一串翻飞的冰碴。在站稳脚跟的那个刹那，他爆发出了自己信息素，以此驱赶法师身上难闻的气味。那法师本来淡然地站在悬崖边，甚至他的落地都没有使他移动一分一毫，可当Thor释放信息素的那一刹，法师的嘴角抽搐了几下，左腿竟微微在颤抖。  
Thor很敏锐地注意到了他微颤的小腿，他嘴角轻扯，看来这个巫师是受了腿伤。他举起妙尔尼尔，电光在他指尖旋转，那片阴黑的云下，炸开雷霆万钧。他看见巫师的墨绿的眸子里闪过一丝挑衅的光，就在重锤砸至峭壁的那一刹那，整团的深绿魔法如同毒雾般将Thor扑了满脸满身，雷霆之神只觉得自己的肺被狠狠打了一拳，里面的空气被尽数挤出，嗓口尝到窒息的甜腥。  
“不过如此。”他听见巫师的声音，语气里尽是嘲讽。  
他斜了斜眼睛，手指猛地握紧，亮白闪电撕裂了天空，直直地击中法师的后颈。  
绿色的毒雾在法师跪倒的瞬间消失不见，砸向地面的硕大冰雹速度渐渐放缓。Thor恶狠狠地咳了两下，将毒气从肺里咳出，他居高临下地看着半跪在地的霜巨人法师，正打算说些什么嘲讽话时，他嗅到了一股特殊的味道。好像是冬天进酒窖时闻到的那种，混杂了果木香的陈酒味道。他又用力吸了一口气，这次他又闻出了更多东西，这是个Omega的气味。  
这里除了法师与他，没有别的外人。  
可这个法师应该不可能是Omega啊，而且刚刚他很清晰地闻到这个“Alpha”身上令人窒息的混杂气味，那么这股果木香是从哪里来的，难道还有埋伏？

痛，撕心裂肺的疼痛。这是Loki被天雷击中后的第一反应，全身上下每一根血管都在颤抖，在强烈的电流下呜咽呻吟，心脏跳的沉重，他感受不到自己的骨架肌腱，甚至连双眼都是白茫茫一片。后颈的腺体传来异样的酸痛，仿佛被毒蝎蛰后又被眼镜蛇痛咬了一口，酥麻与痛痒渗透进后背的血肉。  
他不该轻敌，这样轻易地暴露在这个大名鼎鼎的雷神面前，现在遭遇的一切，都是他自作自受。Loki苦笑，可就连这样牵扯嘴角的动作，都让他痛的如坠地狱。  
他忽然嗅到一丝不对劲的味道，他熟悉至极的气味，清甜四溢的酒水香气。这是他信息素的味道！不对，他今天下午不是让别人做了临时标记了吗，怎么会？！  
惊诧盖过了疼痛，他企图站起身子，施法而逃，可就在指尖绿光将要闪烁的一瞬间，他被一股巨力牢牢摁在了冰凉坚硬的石地上，“想跑？”Loki听见那个人的声音，心里凉了半截，他必须逃走，他需要抑制剂，不然...他挣扎着，企图发出威胁的怒吼，可在Thor听来那不过是破碎的呻吟，他加了几分力气摁紧半跪在地上的人，“你是Omega？”  
Loki心惊，猛地抠住了地面的石块，食指被锋利的石片划破，渗出丝丝鲜血。“算你走运，我从来不杀Omega。”他听见Thor对他说，后颈的酥麻感愈发强烈，肺腑都在颤抖，他的脑海里闪过一个极其恐怖的想法：他被那道闪电劈出问题来了，他在最不恰当的时间与地点，毫无征兆地，发情了。  
愈发浓郁的信息素证明了他的想法。  
Thor显然注意到了这点，他皱了皱眉头，似乎在思考解决办法。仔细瞅瞅这个霜巨人，长的真是漂亮极了，好似幼时Frigga给他念童话时书中提到的公主，高挺的鼻梁将精致的脸庞分割成完美的对称图案，他的睫毛长而浓密，好似乌鸦的尾翼，嘴唇微红，发色漆黑，可以说是非常俊美的霜巨人。Thor是脑海里萌生了一个非常不好的想法：他想把他带回阿斯加德。  
这是Omega的信息素造成的后果，Thor坚定地想。可他完全无法将视线从这个法师身上移开，他那双雾气迷蒙的湿润绿眼里写满了任何Alpha都无法无视的诱惑，Thor咽了口唾沫，眉头锁紧。远处的天空渐渐蒙起了阴云，雷声滚滚。

 

大战之后，霜巨人失去了他们的核心战斗力量——法师Loki Laufeyson。他的去向成了约顿海姆王室间讨论的一个热点话题，有人说他被雷神砸成了血骨迸裂的肉泥，也有人说他羞愧于战败所以落荒而逃，一时间众说纷纭。  
也许只有Loki和Thor知道自己的去向了吧。

这一战，约顿海姆被骁勇善战的阿斯加德军队打的落花流水，没有了丝毫的反击的能力。令世人迷惑的是，众神之父奥丁竟没有借机打压这个狂妄的王国，而是主动提出议和协商，其中最重要的一条居然是让霜巨人的贵族Loki Laufeyson嫁给举世无双的阿斯加德二王子Thor Odinson。

几乎没有人知道这背后的故事，因为所有人都清楚故事之后的故事。

仙宫中，春光乍泄。  
Thor将Loki揽进怀里，让他面朝自己坐到大腿上，他的指尖轻轻抚上了他冰凉的后颈，在感觉到怀中人明显地颤抖了几下后，他加重了指尖的力气，几乎是想把那块凸起的软肉摁进皮下，融入血肉，Loki的手几乎是在那瞬间攀上了Thor的后背，像发痒似地挠了几下。  
“这么敏感？”Thor温热的气息吹在Loki的耳背，带来一片酥麻，“如果我咬一下，你会怎么样？”Loki僵了身子，他安慰着自己，没事的，不过是后颈标记而已，自己又不是没被标记过。Thor没给Loki那么多思考的时间，他抬起手，捂住了Loki的后脑，轻轻摁下，将那块腺体彻底暴露在他的唇侧，Loki闭上了眼睛，指尖绷紧。  
Thor毫不费力地叼住了那块泛红的肌肤，他能感受到Loki的身体在发抖，只好无奈地将怀中人搂地更紧，顺便散出一些安抚性的信息素，就在Loki放松下来的一瞬间，他合拢牙齿，咬破了那片被舌尖舔到湿润的皮肤。腥甜的血液混合着浓郁的芳香溢满了口腔，好似一杯甜腻的佳酿，直渗肺腑。“好香。”Thor放肆地亲吻舔舐着那片微微渗血的皮肤，惹得怀中人一阵又一阵的颤抖，他的拇指与食指滑进了Loki半敞的衣衫，灵巧地抚上他樱色的左乳，不轻不重地掐了一把，“啊！”Loki惊喘，尾音上滑甜腻，简直是在赤裸裸地勾火。Thor挑挑眉毛，用犬齿轻轻摩擦过Loki的腺体，左手猛地一摁那颗红果，还恶趣味地拿指尖的老茧摩擦泛红的乳肉，“嗯啊！”Loki死死环住Thor健硕的肩胛，嘴角漏出了更多破碎的呻吟。他在干什么，这种行为跟那些只懂得在床笫见取悦Alpha的人有什么区别，可从后颈流遍全身的温暖液体，似乎融化了左胸腔里的某个器官，让它甘愿沉沦在这滩温软泥泞的情欲中。  
“看着我。”Thor的声音忽然在耳边响起，Loki僵硬地抬起头，带着水汽的绿色眼眸撞进了深蓝的海洋，融化成沉溺。Thor笑了，深金的睫毛下盖着波光粼粼，他恶狠狠地吻住了Loki红润光泽的双唇，舌尖撬开他略微抗拒的牙关，纠缠住他不知所措的银舌头，以他特有的方式将Loki口腔里的空气尽数咽下。他的双手也没闲着，右手抚弄着Loki的腺体，左手悄然滑向他因情潮而湿的一塌糊涂的穴口。  
就在Loki几乎要窒息时，Thor终于放开了他，“你们Omega发起情来都这么厉害的吗？”他意犹未尽地舔了舔正在喘息的人儿的嘴角，手指若有似无地触碰着他湿软的后穴，“能挤出水来了。” “滚。”Loki几乎是无力反驳，浑身酥麻，要不是被Thor紧紧搂着，他能软成一滩水趴在地上。  
一根手指忽然挤进了发烫的穴口，“嗯啊！”他惊叫出声，骨节分明的手指长而有力，指腹的茧层毫不怜惜地重重摩擦着敏感的肉壁，激的浑身颤抖。“第一次被上？”Thor轻咬住Loki发红的耳垂，舌尖温柔地刮蹭着那肉垂的弧度，“那我轻点？” 话虽这么说，手上的力度可是一点都没减，他抽出手指，忽然又大力地捅了回去，带出一手的淫水。“啊啊不要！”Loki紧张到颤抖，手指揪紧了Thor打卷的金色长发，“不要，不可以！” “你说不可以就不可以，那我怎么办？”Thor调笑地看着满脸潮红的Loki，指尖轻微地勾住了肉壁，悄然一弯，“啊啊啊！”怀中人猛地挺起了腰，漂亮的喉结和精致的锁骨完美地展示在Thor的眼前，宛若天神。  
Thor抿抿嘴唇，右手加重了揉捏乳肉的力度，左手却温柔而细致地在肉壁上摸索，似乎在探寻什么不可告人的秘密，Loki早已没了反抗的力气，只得将脑袋靠在Thor的肩上，大口地喘着粗气。忽然，Loki像是触电了一般浑身发抖，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”，他尖叫，鸡皮疙瘩从脖颈一路蔓延到胸口，眼角泛出了泪花。  
“是这里啊，”Thor满意地吻住了Loki的喉结，“那我不客气了。”一阵酸痒从肉壁直冲肺腑最后探出嗓口喉咙化成无法压抑的哭腔，手指像是一支训练有素的长枪，精准有力地繁复戳刺那处敏感到极致的地方，Loki猛地夹紧穴口，十指死死抠住了Thor的后背，骨节都微微泛白，“啊啊嗯啊啊啊！”他将嘴唇抵在Thor的肩膀上，企图借助脖颈的压力堵住那些无法控制的呻吟。“第二根手指就在他失神的瞬间闯进了身体，紧接着是第三根，三根手指将从未被拜访过的秘密地带探索了个一清二楚，Thor微笑着低下头，将浑身潮红的Loki往怀里又带了带，碧色的眸里在Loki轻喘的瞬间闪过一丝恶劣。抚摸右乳的手忽然将Loki往后猛力一推，就在他失重的瞬间，他恶狠狠地吮住了那颗漂亮的红果，被温软肉壁吞吐的手指在那个刹那往那块敏感带狠狠刮去————  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”Loki的眼角飞出泪花，浑身抑制不住地颤抖，如同雷击般的刺激感直劈头颅，眼前如同炸开了满世界的花火。前端性器在没有任何抚慰的情况下，喷射出了他今晚第一道白浊。  
Thor惊奇地挑挑眉毛，眼底的温柔几乎冲破表层虚伪的戏谑，“厉害。”他轻轻刮去Loki眼角溢出的咸腥液体，几近宠溺地捏住了他精巧的下巴，对准那两瓣微微颤抖的浅粉红唇，吻了上去。很浅，很轻，像是春天第一束坠落的白樱，为泥土铺上薄薄的温润。  
“你，你。”Loki好不容易恍过了神，体内的情潮在被后颈标记与这一番刺激后总算是消下去一些，“你把我给上了？”  
“不，”Thor一把将Loki抱起，法师的身子不轻不重，修长的双腿间滑落几滴可疑的粘稠液体，“这才叫上。”语毕，他将Loki猛地压到身下，金色的长发垂落肩膀，他看见Loki的眼里闪过一丝不知所措的惊恐，只好无奈地用手遮住了他迷蒙着水汽的绿色瞳眸，“害怕就别看。”硕大的灼热顶住了他刚刚被手指玩到松软的穴口，带着不由分说的强硬，挤进了湿滑炽热的肉壁。  
“呜。”Loki的眉头因不适而皱起，Thor显然发现了这点，他嗅了嗅空气里弥漫着的浓烈的Omega香味，觉得他发情的程度丝毫未减，他试探性地又往里挤了一些，“痛呜...呃啊...”Loki惊喘一声，指甲抠进了身下的床单，“出去，不要进了。”他命令性的声音被情欲催化成了无力的哀软，还带着一丝祈求的味道。Thor低下头，将嘴唇凑上Loki泌汗的脖颈，朝那个略微凸起的腺体上用力一舔，“呜嗯啊！”Loki只觉得一股带着酥麻的滚烫热流自后颈朝下身疯狂涌去，如同决了堤的河口，汹涌澎湃，Thor满意地听着Loki发出一阵又一阵淫秽的呻吟，“放松。”他言简意赅，Loki呜咽着挣扎摇头，生理性的泪水漫出Thor的手指缝隙。Thor叹了口气，“没办法，”他轻轻叼住那块刚刚止血的皮肤，捂住Loki眼睛的手轻轻滑向他挺翘的下体，“是你逼我的。”  
双管齐下。  
Loki不知自己是尖叫了还是哭了，他只觉得心脏跳的快破嗓而出了，眼前泛起的白光炸成了烟花，身体里的那股情潮似翻天的海啸，毫不留情地席卷了全身上下每一根血管。  
那股灼热被他尽数吞下，长驱直入，拜访着那片从未被开发的禁土。  
Thor恶狠狠地一皱眉，下体仿佛被无数温润的小口吸吮，湿软滚烫，电流般的快感直冲脑门，差点就把他那根理智的神经压断了，他深吸一口气才不至于当场交代。  
“Well——”Thor拖长了声音，几乎是有些咬牙切齿地抚上了Loki湿软的唇角，“感觉怎么样？”  
说实话，Loki并没有觉得很痛苦。酸麻是必然的，撕扯的酥痒从穴口冲向头顶，引得心脏咚咚直跳，仿佛快蹦出嗓尖。  
“你，你......”他好半天才憋出一个模糊不清的字眼，后穴里的灼热硬邦邦地顶在那一片敏感的息肉上，情欲再次席卷了全身上下每一个细胞，喧嚣着它应得的“补偿”，“你到底上不上？”  
Thor蓝色的眼睛暗了一瞬，“这不算上？”他挑挑眉毛，“看来我得好好告诉你什么叫上啊。”语毕，他狠狠地将灼热从穴口猛力抽出，又大力地一送————  
“啊啊啊啊！”Loki再也无法忍耐地尖叫出声。“别，你有病吧，嗯啊搞什么鬼！！”话是这么说，他的手臂却自觉地攀上了Thor垂下金发的脖颈，好似一对难分难舍的恋人。  
“搞什么，搞你啊。”Thor笑着看向Loki，身下的动作却毫不放缓，只是一下比一下用力。

火光摇曳间，只见二人在华丽的床榻上交叠其身，好似亿万年前就融为一体。  
当然，第二天中午，某位金发神明的脖颈上赫然出现了几道猫爪般的痕迹，这一事还得另外再提。


End file.
